Miscanthus sinensis ‘Huron Star’, hereinafter also referred to as ‘Huron Star’ and the “plant” is a new and distinct cultivar of Maiden Grass. It was an intentional cross by Martin D. Quinn in 2002 between Miscanthus sinensis ‘Silberfeder’ (not patented)×Miscanthus sinensis ‘Huron Blush’ (not patented) at a nursery in Kincardine, Ontario, Canada, selected for further observation in 2004 and selected for final introduction in 2006. The purpose of the cross was to obtain taller, earlier flowering Miscanthus cultivars. The plant has been successfully asexually propagated by many successive divisions since 2006 at the same perennial plant nursery in Kincardine, Ontario, Canada and found to produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant. The plant is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.